This invention relates to cargo braces in semitrailers and shipping containers and is particularly concerned with an adjustable length, two-legged brace for wedging engagement against the walls of the semitrailer to prevent them from shifting during transport.
In the mass shipment of cargo goods either by truck or rail, the packaged goods must be stabilized against movement within the trailer or container so as to prevent the packaged goods from shifting during transit which can be damaging to the goods and a dangerous condition. One traditional form has been to surround the goods with dunnage which could be of various loose material to support and protect the goods from shifting and vibration during transit. Another method was wood bracing, custom fitted and nailed in place which is likewise too time consuming to be commercially feasible.
Today this is typically done in semi-trailers with adjustable length braces which are wedged against the vertical walls of a semi-trailer. They are adjustable in length through the use of racheting devices on one end of the brace which are quite similar to automobile jacks which provide a small degree of adjustment in the range of 15 inches. They include rubber foot pads on the ends of the braces which when the brace is jacked outward against the walls of the container, it provides sufficient friction to retain the freight in position during transit. These cargo braces need to be readily set in place and quickly removable so as to minimize the time for loading and unloading.
The general concept of a toggle-type cargo brace is generally taught in a variety of patents for a variety of uses. The patent to Grant, U.S. Pat. No. 3,612,463 illustrates a pallet wedging brace with a substantially different cross section and connecting structure than the present invention. The patent to Whitney, U.S. Pat. No. 1,793,035, teaches a toggle arrangement utilized as a closet hanging bar. The patent to Hurley, U.S. Pat. No. 2,350,113, illustrates a light fixture support in a toggle arrangement. The patent to Welch, U.S. Pat. No. 2,411,768 illustrates a box car brace which extends its legs outward for engagement with the walls of the container.
The commercial market today requires a cargo brace which is adjustable in length and can be wedged outwardly against the walls of the semi-trailer to provide sufficient restraining and holding power and yet be quickly removable.
The cargo brace of the present invention is an optimum design achieving these results with a very simplified mechanical structure which utilizes the principle of a toggle to wedge the brace into sufficient holding power against the walls of the trailer. The broad concept of a toggle acting cargo brace is taught in the patents mentioned above; however, the design of the present invention teaches an optimum design which readily collapses to substantially half of its extended length with its two legs held together in a locked relation until its ready for its next use. The current jack-type cargo braces on the market today, as discussed above, are essentially two feet greater in length in their collapsed condition and the jacking device frequently malfunctions upon attempted removal.
The overlapping legs and their box cross section of the present invention provide a substantially stronger brace as to bending loads than the telescoping tubular jack-type braces previously discussed. The present invention provides an adjustable length cargo brace with a very simple mechanical design having maximum strength which collapses to a minimum size brace in its collapsed condition.
The object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable length cargo brace which can be made at reduced cost, is easy to use and is substantially maintenance free.
Further objects and advantages of this invention will be apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment shown in the accompanying drawings.